1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple pulse inertial arming/disarming switch that is useful for providing a multiple pulse interlock between separate safety and arming devices that are used for each pulse in a multiple pulse missile system to prevent inadvertent arming/ignition of a second or successive pulse, the result of which would be catastrophic failure of the missile, until after a first or preceding pulse, respectively, has ended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various safety and arming devices have been proposed in the prior art for preventing accidental arming and premature ignition of ordnance devices. The ignition of flares or the explosion of bombs or missiles during handling, shipping or in storage creates a highly dangerous condition.
Percussion fuze devices have been proposed in which a fuze normally held inoperative by a safety device is released by setback forces developed upon launching of a projectile. Such a fuze is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,635 which was issued on Dec. 13, 1927 to B. Pantoflicek.
Another type of fuze device has been proposed wherein movement of a setback slide mechanism pivots a lever and initiates a timing mechanism to release a detonator carrier which is moved into an armed position. Such devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,863,393, E. N. Sheeley; 3,139,828, J. Delaney, et al.; 3,724,385, B. D. Beatty, et al.; and 3,890,901, to M. E. Anderson, et al.
Still another type of fuze device has been proposed in which a slide mechanism, moving in a zig zag groove forming a race set into the body of the fuze, responds to setback forces developed during sustained acceleration of a projectile to arm the fuze. Devices of this type are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,595,757, E. W. Brandt; 2,666,390, E. W. Brandt; and 4,716,830, to N. E. Davis, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,284 issued to H. E. Thomas, et al. on July 5, 1955 discloses the use of zig zag grooves for time delay purposes in fuzes.
While the safety and arming devices of the prior art exhibit a high degree of sophistication in their development and construction, they neither teach, nor suggest, a solution to the problem of providing an interlock system between safety and arming devices when, because of size limitations, two or three separate safety and arming devices are used in a dual pulse or triple pulse rocket motor instead of using a dual pulse or triple pulse safety and arming device, respectively, with a built-in interlock. Such an interlock system in each case, must be small and lightweight.